Gwyn
Gwyn is a member of the Holy Knights group called: The Four Cardinal Virtues and is known as the Fish's Virtue of Temperance. Appearance Gwyn's appearance is that of a young man with a slim, well-muscled form. He possesses aqua-colored eyes with long lashes and wavy dishwater blonde hair. Gwyn's typical armor is silver with floral patterns over the back and dark blue overall. Upon becoming a member of the Four Cardinal Virtues, Gwyn begins to wear a fur-lined cape with intricate designs and stops wearing his armor's chest plate. Personality Gwyn is, for lack of a better word, an idealist. He is always looking for even a hint of good in the scummiest of people. It's one of the reasons he was so in denial of Dreyfus and Hendrickson's schemes. His outward appearance is of a calm, reserved man, sometimes even considered shy by his closer friends and acquaintances alike. Gwyn is often the mediator, ironically, between his fellow virtues Iseult and Enide's constant sibling "bickering". Gwyn is guided by his principles, rather than by his logic. He is led by the purity of his intent, not by the possible rewards or punishments. He, despite his shy demeanor, has an air of confidence surrounding him that boosts his comrades faith in him. He tends to drift into deep thought, often contemplating menial or very insignificant things. Gwyn, overall, is a very balanced being. Whether it being physically or mentally. Abilities and Equipment Abilities Weapons Power Level Battles Trivia * Gwyn's name derives from Gwyn ap Nudd who, in Arthurian legend, was one of King Arthur's nights. His name literally means White son of Nudd. He later would be described as a great warrior with a "blackened face". * According to the databook(s): ** Gwyn's special skill is playing the flute. ** His hobby is gardening. ** His daily routine is trying to keep Iseult and Enide from killing each other. ** His weakness is sweets and flowers. ** He was born in the Celestial Realm. ** What he likes the most about himself is his hair. ** His dream is to get married and settle down. ** His greatest regret is not being able to save his family, even though he couldn't have done anything. ** The most embarrassing thing in his life: When he got drunk with Espn. Mistakes were made.... ** The thing he wants the most is someone to love. ** His favorite animal is doves. ** His favorite smell is roses and butterscotch. ** His favorite food is Ban's dusk bison grilled with herbs and Penace cider ** His charm point is his eyes. ** His complex is being a pushover. ** The person he respect the most is Meliodas. ** The person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Meliodas or Merlin. * Gwyn's name was given to him by Meliodas. * Gwyn is claustrophobic. * Gwyn is ambidextrous. * Gwyn's body stopped aging at 18. * He has a INFP personality type. * Gwyn has a room added to the Boar Hat after it's rebuilt. * Gwyn is an "affectionate" drunk. Now times that by ten. * Like Ban, Gwyn has shown signs of somniloquy. * Gwyn is a sucker for romance novels. * Gwyn hates being filthy and feels the need to bathe at least once a day. * Like with the sins, Merlin was the one to create the beast symbols on Gwyn and the virtues bodies. * Out of all the virtues, in terms of age, Gwyn is the oldest. Quotes